Missing Organs folder
The Missing Organs folder was first mentioned in the Lost Experience on June 22nd, when the OpenersHep Conversation between Rachel Blake and William Kilpatrick occurred. Rachel sent the zip folder to Kilpatrick, who seemed to then become interested in her cause after previously denouncing Rachel's claims against the Hanso Foundation. The folder was later released, providing evidence to suggest that the Hanso Foundation were illegally harvesting organs from dead patients at their clinics in the third world, possibly also using forged "do not resuscitate" documents. The organs were then supplied to other Hanso-funded facilities. Release of the folder On September 21st 2006, a video emerged on letyourcompassguideyou.com showing Kilpatrick addressing a bar full of people. Below is a transcript: Accessing the website allowed one to view the folder, three months after it had been originally mentioned. A number of legal documents and letters can be seen in the file, and seems to be a document Rachel has compiled giving all her evidence against the Hanso Foundation. Below is a short summary: Folder contents The folder contained a PDF file; the following are the pages from it (download the full file here): Image:MO-1.jpg Image:MO-2.jpg Image:MO-3.jpg Image:MO-4.jpg Image:MO-5.jpg Image:MO-6.jpg Image:MO-7.jpg Image:MO-8.jpg Image:MO-9.jpg Image:MO-10.jpg Image:MO-11.jpg Possible interpretation The folder seems to suggest that the Hanso Foundation and its employees may have possibly faked "do not resuscitate" forms for comatose patients. They then administered the drugs Vialex and HAP-XP04 to preserve organs, illegally harvesting them for transportation to Hanso Foundation research facilities in a number of different countries like Switzerland and Kenya. The tax document shows in one year that the Foundation gave out half a million dollars in charitable disbursement; possibly as a pay-off of some kind to the corrupted hospitals supplying them with the organs. When air trafficking began too risky (noted in November 2005), Peter Thompson suggested looking into ground transportation. Other evidence in the Lost Experience shows that Thompson contacted William Kilpatrick and had made a deal for DaimlerChrysler to ship Jeep Compass vehicles. However, in March 2006 Rachel Blake sent a copy of the folder to William Kilpatrick, and five days later he rescinded the fleet contract of selling Jeep vehicles for the Hanso Foundation. Thus, the Foundation would have been without their fleet of cars, which could have heavily impeded their operations. However, the folder does show clear evidence of faking documents and administering the experimental drugs. Furthermore, it chillingly suggests that the Hanso Foundation have been taking part in these experiments since 2003 (one of the case studies is dated in that year), meaning they had been organ harvesting by plane illegally for over three years. Potentially, this operation could have begun in 2002, immediately after Alvar Hanso was overthrown by Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. It seems that the missing organs folder arc occurred before the main Lost Experience game. Rachel Blake made Kilpatrick aware of the scandal in March 2006, and must have before then investigated somewhat herself. Thus, it is reasonable to suggest that while tracing her college trust fund, it was amongst other things the discovery of this atrocity that led Rachel to begin her plans of bringing down the Foundation forever. Other references A number of other references were made to the idea of "Missing organs" during the Lost Experience. Firstly, when the Hanso website first launched, there was a hidden button on a map under the WWPDP section. Clicking it and altering the color contrast revealed a numerical sequence, which is actually a substitution cipher. Converting them into letters using the simple A=1, B=2 principle created the words "missing organs" - a teaser of what was to come later in the game, and implying the Hanso facilities in Ethiopia, Somalia and Guinea were involved in the corrupt activities. Furthermore, on June 1st, a Persephone hack showed an article in the Cape Town Inquisitor, which suggested the Foundation had ties to a hospital involved in illegal organ harvesting. Rachel recorded a conversation with a worker, who suggested that Hanso was directly involved, hence why they immediately took over the newspaper and retracted the statement to avoid exposure. Note also that the Inquisitor mentioned the drug Vialex, "a pharmaceutical agent for the preservation of organs for transport", being found at the hospital in question, as well as an "experimental" agent. Vialex is referenced as being administered in the Missing Organs folder, as is HAP-XP04, possibly the experimental agent. de:Datei fehlender Organe